


Grangers Anatomy

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopting, Bitchiness, Blood, Death, Divorce, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Story, Miscarriages, Muggle Fashion, Multichapter, Smoking, based on Greys Anatomy, characters getting high, guys bonding over drinks, muggle medical refrences, past!relationships, ron is gay, sex references, sex scenes, slutty behaviour, some muggle talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: Re-Write of a previously written story from years ago.Hermione Granger has been called back from travelling to take a place at St. Mungos in the newly established role of Muggle Medical Director. When the Head of the Hospital sends the letter, she needs a new start: recently single and having a miscarriage six months earlier. Accepting the role, Hermione returns to the magical world with knowledge in both muggle and magical medical studies but is shocked to see many of her new classmates working at either Hogwarts or the same medical hospital that she is.Imagine her surprise when she finds out that Harry and Ginny are getting a divorce, Ron has been shacking up with Oliver Wood and that Pansy Parkinson is trying to fall pregnant after her engagement with Draco Malloy falls through. To shock her more, she finds out that the Magical Medical Director is none other than Draco Malloy himself.What else could possibly go wrong?





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a summary/trailer for the story.

Hermione Granger needed a fresh start. And that was here, in the halls of St. Mungos Hospital. 

\---

The sight of him shocked her and she swolled the small amount of bile that rose to her mouth. It had been almost ten years since the two had seen each other, in the halls of Hogwarts and he now stood before her as her co-worker. 

"Welcome to St. Mungos, Granger," he said, looking from her eyes to her feet, "nice shoes." 

He turned on his heel, his ten interns following him as she watched on. She shuffled a little, her red heels kicking against the wooden floors and making Hermione realise how impractical her shoes were. Damn him.

\---

"It's not the sex, it's not the romance. I don't know what happened, but it did." Ginny sipped her tea and Hermione sighed.

"But you're Harry and Ginny and you've been married for ten years and have three kids! How can you just throw that away?" 

\---

"I have no other options Granger," Pansy said, holding a hand against her stomach, "I've tried everything. The last six months have been hell."

"What is it with you Slytherin lot and still calling me Granger?" she said, looking over Pansy's chart. 

"I've had sex with countless men, I've tried magical insimination and I've tried potions and herbs and nothing is working." 

Hermione sighed and leaned against the table. She tucked her glasses up on top of her head, pushing her hair back. "This is what you want?" 

"Granger - I mean, Hermione. I need a baby. I need one. Do you understand? I'm almost thirty and haven't even thought of kids until Draco left me. You've seen him right? In the halls?" Hermione nodded and noticed Pansy's sad eyes. "It's the reason we broke up. I mean, the marriage was arranged when we were kids but I didn't like spending the whole of the last ten years engaged, wondering if my husband was going to choose me over this place. So I ended it and he just shrugged and walked away. So yes, this is what I want." 

\---

"You're gay?" Hermione asked.

"Well, bi." 

"But you're dating Oliver? As in Oliver Wood? Ex Quidditch star who is now my boss? The Head of St Mungos Hospital?" 

"He worked his way there. The youngest Head in over fifty years."

"Ron - is this because of-?" 

"No. Our breakup was over ten years ago - I love him and he loves me and we're happy."

\---

She poured herself a drink and threw it back the next second. Her contract may only be for a year but it was going to be one hell of a year.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the interest in this story. Here is the prologue and after that the chapters will be constant. I have high hopes for this story and hope you all enjoy. Comment please and let me know.

Prologue

 

It was while she was packing the last of her clothes in her trunk that the snow white owl landed in her open window. At first Hermione thought maybe it was a letter from the Potters - Harry having a fascination with replacing his old owl Hedwig with white owls - until the seal over the letter caught her eye. 

She reached to the tray beside the window and took a treat, offering it to the owl who dropped the letter, snatched up the treat and took flight. Hermione reached down and grabbed the letter and studied the seal.

St. Mungos.

It was the official seal for St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries back in Wizarding London. Hermione held the breath that didn't seem to leave her for almost a whole minute. She hadn't been back to London in almost two years. Her interest in both magical and muggle medical studies had taken her around the world, most recently to Bulgaria where she had sparked up her old relationship with Victor Krum.

The same Victor Krum who had promised her the world. The same Victor Krum who had proposed marriage when she told him she was pregnant. The same Victor Krum she had caught naked in bed with some Quidditch floozy three weeks ago. The same Victor Krum who had refused to visit her in hospital when she had a miscarriage. The same Victor Krum who was currently magically banned from entering their flat until she had left.

Her left hand ran over her stomach, subconsciously aware of the fact that no longer did a small human reside in her body. At almost thirty, her time was running out. Victor seemed like a good choice. He had stepped up, proposed to her and began planning a life with her. His abality to not see big boobs and a fake smile had seen their relationship end with Hermione having a panic attack that had cause the miscarriage. 

Taking one final look at the seal, she ripped the letter open and read its contents: 

Healer Hermione Granger,

It is with great happiness that we offer you the newly created position of Muggle Medical Director here at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The position will allow you to treat muggleborn, half-blood and squib witches and wizards in the Wizarding world. We have noticed a greater increase of Muggle maladies happening to our Muggle community and hope that with all your knowledge and insight, we can get this all under control.

Your contract will be available for you to sight and discuss with me whenever you feel ready to come and see me but we would need you to begin in the new school year to help treat both senior and adult witches and wizards as well as those attending school still. You would be the Head of the department, have five head healers acting under you and another ten intern healers under them. 

We hope that you take the time to think about this offer. 

Thankyou for your time.

Oliver Wood  
Head Healder  
St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Her trunk forgotten, Hermione ran a hand through her hair and thought very hard about her next decision.


End file.
